Our Night
by Adventuresomely
Summary: Requested by Anonymous. A simple kiss won't hurt, right? /Kirugon


On nights like this, Killua found himself lying in bed, unable to catch a minute of sleep as thoughts drifted through his mind in a flurry. Everything plagued his mind at once; thoughts of the day now past, thoughts of problems he had and didn't speak of, and of course, thoughts of his best friend, Gon. A quick glance to the nearby clock only confirmed that an hour had passed since he and Gon had decided to go to sleep, yet Killua was still wide awake. It was 11:21 now; a sigh escaped Killua's throat as he forced his eyes shut, frustrated.

Minutes ticked by sluggishly and turned into hours as the silver haired boy idly stared ahead, willing his body and mind to simply rest. It didn't help much. Insomnia drawn out by an overactive mind was a painful thing to be cursed with. Another glance at the clock proved that 12:00 AM had come and gone, and the numbers now flashed 2:39 AM

Contrasting with Killua's overactive mind and insomnia was his dearest friend, whom lay next to him drooling onto his pillow without a care in the world. Icy blue eyes roamed over to the dark haired boy as Killua turned on his side to face his friend. He couldn't help himself but take in his Gon's sleeping figure, a small smile tugging at his lips from the sight of the boy in front of him. Gon looked utterly at peace and his features seemed almost too perfect to the lighter haired boy. Those slightly parted lips, that faint snore, and his body so completely relaxed... It was painfully hard for Killua to resist leaning in to steal a kiss.

"_Idiot... Why do you have to make me feel like this?"_

The sensation he often got around Gon was worse tonight. A subtle twisting in his gut and a sharp pang to his heart: agonizing, and yet he couldn't bear to pull away. Whether he chose to acknowledge it or not, Killua was completely in love with Gon. There was no going back.

"_Why do you have to be so..."_

His train of thought trailed off as Gon gave a small murmur in his sleep; half muttering Killua's name with a smile preceding it. The darker haired boy affectionately nuzzled his half slobber-filled pillow soon after, which simultaneously made Killua blush and smile faintly at boy. He could only imagine Gon was dreaming of something that would make him flustered with embarrassment, but it was somewhat overshadowed by how slobber was now present upon the darker haired boy's cheek. Gon seemed so happy with his dream; the lighter haired boy felt another painful pang to his heart.

"_I can't... Don't pull me in like this..."_

Gon made it so hard to ignore what he desired. He had to fight back against it; he had to ignore what he wanted for Gon's sake and his own. Silently as he always did suffer for his idiot friend, he chose purposely to neglect his own needs for Gon's. Killua knew that Gon didn't have the same feeling as he did. Terror over sabotaging his friendship for his own selfish needs and deep set fear of rejection were always at the forefront of Killua's mind. He couldn't act on his own. No matter what outward appearance he might exude, Killua so desperately needed reassurance. He wasn't nearly as confident as he often played himself out to be.

Yet, the silver haired boy was losing the battle of will versus desire, even as the most terrifying fear prompted him not to act. Gon's scent was intoxicating; warm and earthy much like the boy himself. It was inviting him in; pulling him forward wordlessly as it pushed him to act without thinking so hard. Would one, single, chaste kiss be so terrible after all? Killua gulped inaudibly, drawing closer to the point that his lips hovered just above Gon's. It was now or never; better now seeing as he had an opportunity to get away with it.

"_One kiss won't kill either of us..."_

Killua hoped merely giving a small brush of his lips against Gon's would sate his needs without waking the other boy. It would be the best possibility of the situation and would help him avoid awkward explanations and lies. Of course, the best of a situation rarely takes place and more often than not, things tend to go terribly wrong. Killua's hopes were crushed before he even had a chance as innocent brown eyes flicked open, blinking twice as if in confusion as to why Killua was so close.

Terror washed over Killua, and he froze. Regret was quick to follow as Killua assumed the worst result for his inability to hold back his desires. Even as he remained fixed in place, he trembled inside with insecurity. Gon was sure to be angry-

"...Hey, Killua... What are you doing awake so early?"

That innocent question paired with Gon's clueless expression snapped Killua out of his trance, allowing him to pull away and recompose himself. He glanced away, unable to look Gon in the eye. He was lucky; so very lucky that Gon hadn't caught on. Quickly, Killua turned away from his friend and wrapped himself up in their blanket.

"I guess I couldn't sleep. I feel pretty tired now, though, so I should be able to sleep after all. Good night, Gon."

He spoke too quickly, nearly giving away his lie. If his tone hadn't been so serious, it might've given it away even to his unsuspecting friend. Silence followed for several moments and Killua wondered if Gon had fallen back asleep. Gon was always quick to fall asleep after being woke, if he was allowed to. Killua didn't dare turn and check yet, so he stayed as he was, allowing his eyes to slip shut. Even if he couldn't sleep, he had to at least fake it for a little while.

The silver haired boy's body locked up then, when he felt the bed sheets shifting, pulling away from him. The weight on the other side of the bed was shifting, too. Killua couldn't help but glance back to see what Gon was doing. He immediately regretted it as they locked eyes. Gon sat up in the bed, wearing a puzzled expression.

"Hey, Killua...? Why were you trying to kiss me? I was trying to figure it out, but I can't really imagine why."

For the second time that night, Killua's cheeks lit up with a blush, though he felt it must be even brighter than before. At the same time, that familiar terror flooded through his body, because _Gon knew_. Gon knew exactly what he'd been trying to do and was just trying to figure out why he'd done it. Killua had no viable explanation to offer without exposing the depth of his feelings, which he had no intention of doing. Gon didn't sound angry or upset, merely confused and curious. Still, Killua was utterly terrified and partially mortified being caught.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Don't be such an idiot... I didn't try to kiss you!"

The poor, flustered boy couldn't help it as his voice shook, undoubtedly giving away the truth to his friend. Gon was naïve, but he wasn't an idiot. He knew Killua and could tell when the white haired boy was lying.

"Eh, really?" Gon turned to properly face Killua, despite Killua avoiding eye contact. Gon tapped his lower lip thoughtfully before continuing, "Mm, but... You were really close to my face and I could feel your breath against my lips..."

This guy! Killua could feel his whole body starting to heat up out of embarrassment and nervousness while Gon went on nonchalantly about what he'd done. Gon probably didn't even realize how much it affected him.

"I wasn't..."

Killua wasn't sure if Gon bought it or not, because the boy laid on his back for several minutes without another word. Killua mentally cursed himself for causing this to begin with, worried that he'd managed to upset his friend with his behavior. Killua was about to apologize when the Gon finally spoke, his voice seeming somewhat dreamy and distant in comparison to before. The previous topic seemed to be dropped completely.

"You know... I had a really weird dream about you earlier."

That caught Killua's attention, giving him a chance to cast aside his worry and fears for the time being. He turned on his side to face Gon. The other boy chose to remain lying on his back. Killua would probably regret asking, but...

"Mm... What was it about?"

Gon gave a small, contented sigh before tilting his head to look at Killua. In the dark, Killua could barely make out the blush that lined Gon's cheeks and the subtle, unfamiliar 'light' in his friend's eyes. For the more perverted of the two, Killua's mind instantly jumped elsewhere; somewhere much more sexually orientated. He quickly pushed that aside, though. Gon was too innocent for thoughts like that. Gon wouldn't have any sexual dreams about him. He was sure Gon couldn't feel that way.

"Well... It started out that we were playing at the lake back on Whale Island and then..."

Gon trailed off, gripping somewhat at the blankets around his body. Killua was acutely aware of the subtle movement and somehow, it set him on edge.

"It got kind of strange. For some reason, you got really close to me so I decided to hug you, but then you pressed your body against mine kind of hard and it felt good."

That simple, innocent explanation of a pseudo wet dream made Killua's face burn with embarrassment, humiliation, and desire tinged with confusion. He couldn't imagine that Gon even realized what he was dreaming of or why it felt good. It wasn't possible...was it?

"Y-You idiot, don't you realize what you dreamt of?!"

Gon blinked at his friend's question, giving Killua a rather confused look. He hummed thoughtfully and sat up in bed, giving Killua a cheerful, dorky smile. He nodded.

"Mhm! I think it means I wanted to have sex with you if it actually felt good. I didn't wanna fight back, either..."

Killua was beyond embarrassed. This guy! How could he say things like that so easily? Killua felt like his chest was growing tight. He couldn't seem to get enough oxygen after hearing such a bold confession. His idiot best friend may have very well broken him, but there was something Gon also confirmed. The one thing Killua wouldn't have believed until the very end if Gon hadn't said anything.

"_He actually feels that way..."_

Or was it just hormones and the start of puberty that spurred such a dream? Everything was a terrible mixture of emotions and Killua's thought process was quick to take a leap in the pessimistic direction, assuming Gon had only dreamt of him due to puberty. He couldn't speak; he was completely overwhelmed by everything spinning around in his head and the onslaught of relentless emotions.

A simple touch on the shoulder made Killua focus ice blue eyes on Gon's innocent brown. Killua made a startled sound as Gon shifted from where he sat, lightly pushing Killua onto his back. The dark-haired boy straddled Killua's hips, pinning him down. That odd light remained in Gon's eyes and the pinned boy was vaguely aware that something _hard_ was pressing against him. Killua knew exactly what it was and a rush of warmth steadily hit downstairs at the realization.

"Mmmn... Killua... I wanna try it out on you for real..."

Killua's breath caught in his throat at Gon's bold, sexual statement. His whole body felt like it was burning up and he only barely managed to choke out a response of, "Wh-What are you talking about?! Get off of me, Gon!"

Naturally, Gon didn't move an inch off of Killua, giving his own preferred, selfish response. He rocked his hips against Killua's, letting a quiet groan escape his lips as his clothed member brushed against Killua's rapidly hardening one. The silver haired boy gave a small gasp as pleasure hit him, unable to register that Gon was really and truly dry humping him. Killua was torn; he wanted to hit Gon in hopes of deterring him from making a choice like this, yet at the same time the pleasure flooding his senses now numbed his logical thought. Killua wanted this just as badly as Gon did, but was afraid of the consequences it would have on their friendship after the fact.

No matter his fears, pleasure was taking over his mind and Killua could only lay back and enjoy it. Gon continued to rock his hips, grinding their clothed erections together mercilessly. Quiet sounds escaped both of them and the grinding continued for several minutes, building up their sure-to-be-coming orgasms. Slowly but surely, however, Gon eased his movements and stopped before either of them could cum. At this, Killua gave Gon a questioning glance, overcome with desire and a need for release.

Gon's answer was immediate. He moved himself off of Killua in order to kick off his boxers, exposing his proud erection for the white haired boy to see. It hadn't been enough for Gon, being separated by the fabric. As if Killua's face hadn't already been red enough from embarrassment and arousal, this sight sent his mind into overdrive. When Gon's hands moved to his hips, tugging down his boxers as well, Killua put up no struggle whatsoever. At this point, he was far too aroused to fight back. He just wanted Gon to hurry up.

"Killua... I love you."

Cliché as it was, those three words sent a fluttering feeling through Killua's stomach. He'd never admit it, but it was something he'd always wanted to hear from Gon. For Gon to love him as much as he loved Gon… he couldn't be happier.

Gon was quick to reposition himself atop Killua, their erections pressing together sensually with nothing to keep them apart. It was a whole new sensation that sent electricity through both boys' bodies. The darker haired of the two leaned forward; capturing Killua's lips with a kiss as he roughly ground their hips together. This elicited gasps and moans from them both, their kiss sloppy and uncoordinated as both desperately gripped at one another's bodies. Killua wrapped his arms around Gon's shoulders and Gon gripped Killua's hips, both of them leaving dark red marks raking the other's skin.

It was getting to be too much all too soon. Pre smeared both of their hardened members, making the repeated movements slippery with their combined efforts. Their pleasured moans and pants were becoming louder and more strained with each passing moment. One particular movement struck Killua in just the right way – the tips of their erections just momentarily pressing together – and it sent him over the edge with a cry. It splattered all along his chest and stomach and partially on Gon's, painting his stomach a lewd, creamy white. Gon's climax followed soon after, mixing with Killua's while the dark haired boy gave a strained cry, hips bucking at their own accord for several moments afterwards.

It was better than either of them could have ever imagined.

Killua was completely spent, his arms falling away from around Gon as exhaustion hit him like a brick. His mind was too foggy to register what he'd just done with his best friend or the changes that could result from it. Gon seemed just as exhausted, panting hard as he flopped next to Killua, using the blanket to wipe some of their combined seed off of his stomach and chest. They would, undoubtedly, have to get clean blankets in the morning, and a shower would do some good, too.

Before the two drifted off, Gon cuddled up to Killua's side, wrapping an arm around his best friend and, apparently, newly made lover. Disregarding the mess they'd made and the lingering sensations of it all, the boys embraced each other and allowed themselves to succumb to their exhaustion. It looked as though Killua would sleep tonight after all.


End file.
